new_dcfandomcom-20200215-history
M'gann M'orzz
History Early Life= |-| Present= Traits Personality= |-| Appearance= Threat Assessment Powers= * Martian Physiology: M'gann has all the same powers as her uncle J'onn except that White Martians have the ability to communicate telepathically. ** Shape-Shifting: Can change her physical form at will, although it takes some effort to keep any form that isn't her natural one. ** Invisibility: M'gann can cause the bio-polymers in her body to lose their ability to reflect light, rendering her invisible to normal light and human sight. With more increased concentration, she can render himself completely invisible along the electromagnetic spectrum, including the infrared and the ultraviolet ranges of the spectrum. This invisibility does not affect every other sense and she could still be detected by touch. ** Phasing: By manipulating the bio-polymers in his body she can allow his body to phase through solid objects. ** Cellular Regeneration: The bio-polymers gift her amazingly fast regenerative abilities. ** Longevity: M'gann is over 70 years old and she still describes herself as 'a youth'. Martians are known to live in excess of 700 Earth years. ** Flight: She can alter her density giving her the ability to become lighter than air and fly. * Telepathy: She is able to read minds over great distances. ** Psychic Link: Miss Martian can use her telepathic abilities to link her the minds' of others, allowing them to know each other's' thoughts. |-| Skills= * Pop Culture: M'gann is a self-proclaimed expert on Earth culture and tends to keep up with a lot of the trends in pop culture. * Meditation: Martians enter a meditative state as a form of sleep. * Organic Clothing: M'gann wears organic clothing that can change size, shape, and color in response to her mental commands. |-| Weaknesses= * Vulnerability to Heat & Fire: The Martian Manhunter has an allergic reaction to fire and intense heat. Exposure to heat causes Martians to become stressed, fatigued, and delirious; and thus unable to utilize their abilities effectively. Direct exposure to fire or extreme heat will cause a Martian to lose his control over his biomorphic form, reverting into their natural form. The Manhunter is much vulnerable in this form. * Chocoholism: Something within J'onn's physiology makes him addicted to the chemicals used in the Earth snack, Chocos. Withdrawal symptoms include violent bursts of rage and loss of intellect. * Sulfide Particles: Certain atmospheres with high levels of certain sulfide particulates in the air cause duress to the Martian's biological systems. This causes them great agitation and though not fatal, Martians find it difficult to do much else than cough and wheeze when exposed to such atmospheres. Paraphernalia Weapons= |-| Armor= |-| Transportation= * Bio-Ship: M'gann's personal techno-organic ship. While on standby, it resembles a giant egg. Once a Martian initializes it with a mental command, the Bio-Ship instantly morphs. The interior and exterior can be reconfigured to accommodate the situation, such as providing seats for extra passengers. The ship can activate a camouflage mode and become practically invisible. Trivia & Notes Trivia= * Still learning to use her potent telepathy effectively, M'gann picks up on 'emotional ambiance'. Too many disruptive, negative, or hostile thoughts among friends tends to make M'gann herself become annoyed and puts her on edge, causing her to snap and yell, or even throw telekinetic tantrums. As a result of this, M'gann tries her best to quash angst and drama whenever she finds it developing among her friends and loved ones. * Having grown up watching Earth television, Megan was especially fond of Hello, Megan!, a comedy show that lasted only one season; she was drawn to the main character, Megan Wheeler, because of the similarity of their names, and because all her problems were solved in 22 minutes. When she took her first human form, her subconscious made her resemble the main character Megan Wheeler. * M'gann loves social media and texting. She is prone to using terms such as 'LOL', 'NSFW', or 'TBH' even in her verbal speech. * M'gann tends to snort whenever she is laughing. Could be due to sexually aroused. * M'gann chews bubblegum whenever she needs to help tune out her powers. She finds the constant chewing somehow disrupts her telepathic ability. * M'gann sneezes when she is nervous. Apparently this was something she psychosomatically developed as a result of an episode of Hello Megan!. * M'gann is frustrated by profanity. Her left eye will usually twitch when is is forced to bear listening to such language. * M'gann becomes nervous when a lot of people are focusing on her, this usually distracts her to the point of becoming an absolute klutz that trips over her own feet, gets tongue-tied, and nervously chuckles at everything. In extreme situations, she will also literally turn pink in an extreme form of blushing. |-| Notes= * Likeness based on Shailene Woodley. * In the comics she is a White Martian and J'onn was her surrogate uncle, but this was changed to her being the actual blood niece to J'onn to give more connective tissue to the characters. She is now a hybrid of Green and White Martian due to her father Malefic. Category:Characters